User talk:Mangetsu20
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration hey please use the Template:Bleach Character Infobox (Shinigami) to create a character.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 02:12, August 23, 2011 (UTC) When making characters please follow the same layout as the rest of the wikia which is listed below. The main sections should be placed inside and the minor sections like zanpakutō should be placed between --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 16:28, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Appearnace Personality History Plot (optional) Equipment (optional) Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Trivia i'm glad to help I will glady help in anyway that I can and when we are done would you like to rp with me no one else will it gets so boring. Inyuyasha42 16:01, August 27, 2011 (UTC) hey I fixed your character for you alittle now you need to add a apperance, personailty, and history part to your character so they will leave you alone send me the info and I will add it also a few quotes ok. Inyuyasha42 16:25, August 27, 2011 (UTC) yes you should add a history part tell how you were born, when you become a squad member and how, and also how you gained rank that makes your character more interesting and a few quotes in a quote section would be cool I have one look at Itakue Yamaki he is my character for ideas ok man. Inyuyasha42 20:03, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ok it looks good now all you need is a apperance part of it and you will be all done good job man you have improved alot I am impressed. Inyuyasha42 22:11, August 27, 2011 (UTC) you can do gigai and uniform if you want too write whatever you want then we can rp so be ready ok :) Inyuyasha42 22:21, August 27, 2011 (UTC) are you ready to rp then would you mind starting it I have to help my mom with dinner be back in a few moments not too long though ok thanks man. Inyuyasha42 22:58, August 27, 2011 (UTC) click the make a new page button then give it a name then start to write pick the blank page not standard ok thats it Inyuyasha42 23:26, August 27, 2011 (UTC) yeah lets talk about the plot and the characters we will use for the fight also the name should be different like the battle I have called quincys last stand or something cool Inyuyasha42 03:30, August 28, 2011 (UTC) we could have a three way fight between one of your characters and my quincy and a shinigami it would be awesome. Inyuyasha42 03:20, August 29, 2011 (UTC) my storyline is set a few hundred years later where everyone including the captain commander is dead and itakue is helping to rebuild the seireitai so you can add that an npc would help us get started faster so do that because it would take awhile to make a whole new character and yeah sounds cool being friends and stuff. Inyuyasha42 03:46, August 29, 2011 (UTC) tommorow I will name it and start it ok see you later Inyuyasha42 03:52, August 29, 2011 (UTC) or we can add my espada I created that would be pretty cool right man lets do that so we can fight it. Inyuyasha42 15:52, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ok i'll make the thread now it's called a all out battle royale: shinigami and quincy vs espada. it's ready now so let's begin buddy Inyuyasha42 00:52, August 30, 2011 (UTC) your turn I posted!!!! Inyuyasha42 01:26, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ok sounds good to me now you can post a new part Inyuyasha42 01:36, August 30, 2011 (UTC) yeah I posted and yes I am here buddy Inyuyasha42 03:15, August 30, 2011 (UTC) sounds good to me I'm ok with that Inyuyasha42 03:22, August 30, 2011 (UTC) are you gonna post? ok i'm done it is your turn again when you add your new part lets call it a night I have school and we can start again at 5:30 pm tommorow is that ok? hey man whats up I posted I have a few hours right now so I thought I would post something. Inyuyasha42 12:13, August 30, 2011 (UTC)